Sick as a Dog
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Grissom chuckled as he tucked his arm behind his head. GSR, Spoilers for Grissom's Divine Comedy.


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me.

Author's Notes: And we're back, folks! I have missed the post-ep story writing, let me tell you. It's been a crazy couple of months. If you're reading this, thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoy it! See you next week!

* * *

Sick as a Dog

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

The _I _in illness is isolation, and the crucial letters in wellness are _we_. – Unknown

* * *

"I want you to know…I have the sympathy flu and you're completely to blame."

Grissom chuckled as he tucked his arm behind his head. "I'm so sorry, honey."

On the other end, Sara sniffed. "You sound better."

"Well, I'm talking to you."

"Smooth, Gilbert." She coughed and he took the phone away from his ear for a moment until she stopped. "I think my lung nearly came up that time."

Concern crinkled his brow. "Are you taking anything? Thera-flu helped me get through court."

It made him smile to hear the indignation in her reply. "They made you go to court?! Wait, don't tell me." After coughing again, she continued, "Our favorite Deputy DA?"

"It wasn't so bad." Grissom tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder and reached out to scratch Hank's ears as the dog trotted over to him. "I was mostly on the mend by then."

He could almost see her scowling. "Tell her to expect a strongly worded email outlining the lab's employee handbook definition of sick leave."

"Go easy on her. She had a rough couple of days." It took him awhile to fill her in on the case that had nearly cost Madeline her life. He severely downplayed the incident at Alvarado's apartment. She didn't need to know how close he'd come to the explosion.

"So, let me get this straight." Sara sneezed suddenly. "Let me get this straight," she tried again. "You busted a dangerous criminal with a knack for sneaking messages out of solitary and a history of threatening the lives of the people who put him there?"

Grissom frowned. "Sara, this is the job. We've all received threats. Does it make us more careful? Sure. But do our lives stop?"

"No. I know." She sighed. "Promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise," he answered honestly. "Hank and I will be just fine."

Her tone lightened. "How is my big boy?"

"Missing you." Grissom looked at his dog. "Say 'hi' to Mom, Hank." On command, the dog let out a short, friendly bark. "See?"

Sara's laugh turned into a cough. "Has he completely taken over my side of the bed?" she asked when she recovered.

"You'll have to fight him for it when you come back."

His words lingered between them for a few silent seconds. "You know," Sara finally began. "You and Hank would be very safe here. If you wanted to come visit for a few days."

The idea was too tempting. "You're sick, honey," he weakly reminded her.

"You could make me your mom's veggie soup." A moment passed. "Would it help you decide if I told you I was lounging here in last year's birthday present?"

He didn't need to close his eyes to picture the sheer nightgown he'd given her and how it had hugged every amazing curve she possessed. "Really?"

"Underneath my robe, socks, slippers and heating pad, absolutely." Grissom laughed out loud as she added, "I am all kinds of sexy right now." She punctuated this with a deep cough. "What do you say?"

Grissom's smile faded a bit. He sat up and planted his feet back on the floor. "I thought you needed a few more months."

"I need you." A few seconds later, Sara cursed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She cleared her throat, lightly this time. "I brought this on myself. I'm the one who left."

"Sara, honey…I forgave you for that a long time ago."

In San Francisco, Sara's sigh rattled her chest. "I'm still working on it."

Hank whimpered just then; it was dinner time and he'd already polished off the last of his breakfast kibble. "Would your mother mind some weekend company?" Grissom asked.

"That's the best part. She won't be around much. It's her weekend to help out at the battered women's shelter." As if sensing his eyebrow shoot up, Sara added, "Don't worry. Mom handles the front desk; she doesn't do any counseling. And she really wants to meet you." She hesitated. "So…is that a yes?"

"I never got my full sick leave," he mused. "Ecklie owes me at least two days."

She sneezed. "That should be enough time to have my way with you."

"Ah, so this would be what Catherine would refer to as a booty call?"

"We can rub Vicks on each other," she tempted him.

"How can I resist that?" Grissom thought for a second. "I'll ask the sitter to take Hank and catch a flight out on Friday morning."

When she spoke, he could feel her smile in her words. "I hope I can smell by then. I miss how you smell."

"How do I smell?" he wondered.

Her answer was simple. "Like home."

He swallowed a lump in his throat just as Hank bumped his knee with his head, getting more insistent about dinner. Partially grateful for the distraction, he switched the phone to his other ear. "Honey, I need to go feed your big boy. I'll call you later this week with my flight info."

"Gil." Sara voice was suddenly small, as if needing reassurance. "I love you."

There was no hesitation. "I love you, too, Sara. See you soon."

He closed up the phone with slow snap and set it back down on the coffee table. Beside him, Hank let out a great, wet, woofing sneeze.

Grissom threw his dog a warning look. "Don't even think about it, pal."

* * *

Fin


End file.
